I Will Try To Fix You
by Kara Serenity
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, owner of The Hero's Resort, has plans. Slowly he rescues 'Special's' people who are different from normal humans. But what no one knows is that Alfred's plans... are actually sinister. Rating may go up. Slash later but pairs to be decided
1. Never Too Late

**I Will Try... To Fix You...**

~I own nothing but the plot~

(Never too late)

*_When you try your best but you don't succeed*_

Ludwig Beilschmidt looked down at the ground, his ears twitched then flattened into his hair. His tail drooped and he sigh sadly. Because he was what people called a 'Special' person, he was unable to do almost anything. He could go to school, but he was made fun of and beat up. Even his own bruder was cold to him. He refused to give up though.

*_And the tears come streaming down your face_*

Ludwig closed his eyes and turned from the mirror and collapsed on his small cot before breaking into quiet sobs. He would never get better... he wasn't normal.

His once-upon-a-time friend Feliciano had been nice to him... until he found out about his long claws. Every day before school he trimmed his nails. One day when he was running late, (Gilbert had been particularly cruel that day and night) he had forgotten and Feli got so scared that he ran and told everyone.

Ludwig sobbed his heart out before sighing and whimpering. He got up and found a card in the mail slot.

'**_The Hero's Resort!_**' It read in **BIG** thick red letters.

'All inclusive for those 'Special's' out there. We'll take care of you and we **DO NOT** discriminate!'

Ludwig gave a small smile but threw out the card. He wouldn't go. Why? He wasn't different from any random person off the street!

*_Even if I say it'll be alright, Still I hear you say you want to end your life, Now and again we try to just stay alive, Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late, It's never too late*_

Ludwig had been beaten and thrown out, being found on the street by people he was attacked, mugged, robbed. But what hurt the most? The words. They called him street trash, and stray.

Eventually one slammed him against the wall and a group surrounded them. he raised his fist to punch when a hand snaked out and grabbed the man's wrist. Ludwig had his eyes closed and had been waiting for the impact. When he opened his eyes he noticed the man being held back by someone. The man was then hurled across the street.

Ludwig gawked as the group ran. One man remained.

"You know, It's never too late to come to '_The Hero's Resort_'!" The man grinned obnoxiously, as though he hadn't just tossed a man clear across a street.

Ludwig couldn't respond to the blonde haired man, who's blue eyes sparkled mischievously, who's hair formed an unusual cow-lick, who radiated happiness and youth.

Alfred offered a hand and Ludwig took it.

"Don't worry," Alfred paused to grin and wink. "I'll protect you! 'Cause I'm the hero!" he yelled and struck a pose.

Ludwig's ears tilted and a small smile found it's way onto his face. "Danke."

Alfred paused to tilt his head. "I'm assuming that's a thank you?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Ja. Err, I mean yes. Thank you sir." Ludwig gave a small smile.

"Ha ha! No problem." Alfred laughed **VERY** obnoxiously. "Come on! I'm getting all the special's together! To rescue them from this sort of fate." Alfred's face became serious before he burst into a grin.

"A-alright." Ludwig stammered and let himself become dragged off.

This was just the beginning, little did anyone know. Alfred was gathering the 'Special's' but not for his 'heroic kindness' but for his own dark purposes. He wished to take over the world.

Ludwig, was just another piece in his game... but he'd keep the German. After all, a king needs a queen!

~So, how was this for chapter one? Oh, and next chapter is a new person. The song next chapter is If I Die Young by The Band Perry. This chapter's song was Never Too Late by Three Doors Down~


	2. If I Die Young

**I Will Try... To Fix You...**

~I own nothing but the plot~

(If I Die Young)

*_When you get what you want, but not what you need_*

A young boy, no older than six, stood, dressed head to toe in Navy blue. Complete with matching caplet and hat. He grit his teeth, trying not to lose his temper. But already, sparks started to fly, literally! His hands lit up completely with white lightning, scaring all the kids away, running to their parents. Hartwig frowned and sigh, everyone left. He then broke into tears.

*_And the tears come streaming down your face_*

He now stood in front of his friends house. The young girl, named Felicia who happened to be his crush lived there. Her parents opened the door then scowled at the boy in blue.

"Stay away from my daughter." The father growled and slammed the door. The poor boy stood there, shocked, before he walked slowly down the steps and the path to the front porch from the sidewalk. He glanced back and saw Felicia staring at him with sad eyes. He gave a small smile but left, not wanting to get in anymore trouble.

*_When you lose something you can't replace, When you love someone, but it goes to waste*_

Hartwig focused and made a small heart in the sand, now made of glass. He then took it home and painted it, leaving it at Felicia's door the next day. With a small smile he lay down to sleep.

*_If I die young, bury me in satin, Lay me down on a bed of roses, Sink me in the river at dawn, __Send me away with the words of a love song_*

Hartwig was shoved to the ground and kicked, then he was lifted and punched repeatedly.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, Sparky." A kid sneered as he began to choke Hartwig.

Then, a shadow fell over them. A voice boomed from the shadow. "Hey, let go of 'im!" With the voice, all the kids scattered from Hartwig, leaving him to crumple to the ground. As stars began at the edge of his vision and he faded out of consciousness. Right before he did he heard a voice whisper, "It'll be alright... I'll keep you safe!" He promised and the American, Alfred, carried the small boy in his arms and returned to his facility.

"Two down... a lot to go." he murmured.

~So?~


End file.
